


Push Comes to Shove

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just who exactly is in charge here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Comes to Shove

"That's good, oh god, Danny--" Steve moans and drops his forehead onto the pillow, hands sliding over the mattress as Danny pushes inside him, thrusting slow and steady. "Come on, come on." 

It's Steve's favorite kind of fuck, the kind that feels like it could go on forever. He wants to spend the rest of his life like this, with the push-pull of Danny's cock inside of him, the steady ache of Danny's fingers digging into his shoulder, the warm press of Danny's chest against his back. 

Greedy for more, Steve rises up on his elbows and pushes back against Danny, trying to drive him in deeper. 

Danny's rhythm falters. "What are you--hey, hey."

"Come on, Danny." Steve groans, frustrated. 

"You can't--get back where you were." Danny's voice is wonderfully breathy and desperate. He reaches around and tugs Steve's thigh. "You big--big goon, you."

"Goon?" Steve ducks his head and snorts with laughter. He can't help it. "So romantic." 

Danny tugs Steve's thigh again. "Would you just spread 'em?" 

Steve finally gets it, through his haze of arousal. He slides his knees further apart, bringing his ass down lower and Danny's right, the angle is better. Danny can slide in deep now and it's so fucking good it takes Steve's breath away and god, he loves the way Danny fucks him.

"Like that, yes, yes--harder, Danny, please," he pants. He's not above begging, not when it comes to Danny.

"Harder? Seriously? This is as hard as I can go," Danny snaps as he shoves hard with his hips, rocking Steve's entire body.

It's fantastic and Steve whimpers shamelessly. He thinks maybe he can come just from this, from Danny filling him up, and from the sound of Danny's voice, breathing soft curses against his skin. 

"More, more, keep going," Steve begs, face pressed against his forearm. "Danny, so good, don't ever stop--" 

"Jesus, would you just--I'm barely hanging on here." Danny's voice is growing ragged.

"Perfect," Steve gasps.

Danny shifts behind him, curling one arm around Steve's chest and reaching down with the other to take hold of Steve's cock. His touch is electric and Steve shudders, groaning helplessly as he reaches to cover Danny's hand with his own. 

"No, no, not yet," he pleads.

"Not yet? Steven, I can't--"

"Yes, you can." Steve pushes Danny's hand away.

With a low frustrated noise Danny grabs onto Steve's hip instead. Danny's trembling now, Steve can feel it in the press of Danny's thighs against his but he needs more, he needs this to go on a little longer, he wants to feel the burn forever--Danny stretching him, reaching deep inside him and it's so perfect, so exquisitely perfect--

Danny curses, his rhythm faltering once again. "Steven, really, I need to--" He reaches for Steve's cock again but Steve intercepts his hand.

"No, no, wait, I want more," Steve insists. "Don't come yet."

"Don't come yet? Oh, fuck, you've got to be kidding me." But Danny picks up the pace, fucking him hard and fast and it's even better than before. A moment later, though Danny slows to a halt, shuffling forward, hands gripping Steve's hips tight and it's all wrong, very very wrong. 

Steve growls in frustration, fists clenched. "Danny, come on, move."

"Would you just give me a minute here?" 

Steve shoves back against him. "Come on." 

"Hey, hey, what are you--stop that." Danny slaps Steve's hip lightly. "Oh my god, you are such a pain in my ass." 

Despite his frustration, Steve laughs. Only Danny could sound so cranky in the middle of a great fuck. He shoves back again. "Don't come yet, you hear me?"

"Steven, you are on the bottom, you do not get to make the calls, okay? Just hold still or else--"

Steve clamps down with his muscles and squeezes.

"Oh, oh, _fuck_ \--" Danny gasps and shoves hard, body trembling, cock pulsing as he loses control and comes.

Steve laughs again, head hanging down, and there's sweat dripping off his nose and he loves the sound of Danny coming, loves the way Danny clutches and shakes and god, he needs to come, right now.

He jerks himself with a slick, sweaty hand as Danny collapses onto his back, panting and muttering. It doesn't take long, not with Danny cursing in his ear. His orgasm barrels through him, a brilliant rush of pleasure that leaves him breathless and dizzy and Danny's still inside of him, making it even better.

Danny is draped over him when it's over, and Steve has to work to hold them both up and he can't figure out how to unbend his legs in order to stretch out on the bed. Danny's kissing his back, right between his shoulder blades, his body shaking gently, and it takes a moment for Steve to realize that he is laughing. 

Steve peers over his shoulder. "Really? Danny?" he asks with a grin. 

Danny moves back, carefully pulling free from Steve's body. Steve turns over and flops down on his back, arms spread wide, feeling achy and used up and deliciously wasted. 

Danny sits back on his heels, runs a hand over his damp hair and laughs, shaking his head. "Honestly, Steve, I do not know why I keep having sex with you." His eyes are bright and his eyes are crinkled at the corners and he's so beautifully naked it makes Steve's chest ache.

"Because you love me," Steve points out. 

"Okay. There is that." 

"And because we have awesome sex." Steve smiles, smug and content and a little drunk-- drunk on Danny, on Danny's smile. 

"You--seriously?" Danny raises his eyebrows. "All right, yes, we do, all the time but let me make one thing clear--you are not in charge here, okay? Get it through your thick head. This is not Five-0. This is not a take down. When we are here, in bed, doing naked bed things to each other," Danny waves his hands at Steve's body, "I'm in charge. Just so you know." 

He grins at Steve, cheeky as ever. 

It's pretty damn irresistible. "Oh, you think so? You're in charge, Danny?" Steve sits up, takes Danny by the hand, and lays back down, tugging Danny down with him. Danny stretches out over him, warm, sweaty body pressing heavily on top his. 

"Do not give me that look, Steven." Danny taps Steve's nose with a forefinger.

Steve keeps on giving him the look, the look that says we'll see who is in charge, but Danny just rolls his eyes kisses him, slow, lush kisses, one after the other until Steve can't think anymore, all he wants to do is hold on tight to Danny and keep on kissing him, and okay, Danny can be in charge of the kissing. For now.


End file.
